


I Have To Go, (But I Know You'll Bring Me Home)

by SaphiraTARDIS11



Category: LadyIrina's AU, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Necessary Baby Yoda Appropriation, Nobody dies I swear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because LadyIrina is just that powerful, but corin doesnt realize hes a dad yet, i just realized the summary may be alarming, this will have a happy ending, tho i dont think you can appropriate your own child, well more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraTARDIS11/pseuds/SaphiraTARDIS11
Summary: Corin sat back in the pilot seat, nearly alone in a ship he'd never flown in without Din, and cried.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	1. I Left My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I'll say what I said on Tumblr where I first posted this. 
> 
> I wrote this is half an hour, while sleep deprived and probably in need of a decent meal, read through it once and then decided 'yep, gonna post this garbage'. So while constructive criticism is always welcome, please be nice. 
> 
> This idea has literally been in my brain for nearly as long as I’ve been reading LadyIrina's Corin fanfiction’s, and it finally decided to force itself into writing. There’s more to the story, but I am very tired, and I want to do this idea justice (if I continue it). Corin and LadyIrina deserve nothing less.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Yeah so, I posted this on Tumblr first, and it got way more response than I expected. That, and cac0daemonia asking if I had an Ao3, encouraged me to post it here too (and start a second chapter :P). So I hope you enjoy! I do have a plan for where this is going, but I'm very aware of how often the characters decide to take it somewhere else so fingers crossed lol.
> 
> (Comments and kudos are my lifeblood, they keep me writing. I adore every single one, so don't be worried about it going unappreciated <3)
> 
> (Edit: The chapter titles are from Please Don't Go by Joel Adams. I get feels for that song no matter what fandom I'm in at the time.)

They came out of nowhere. So many of them, from all sides. Luckily Corin saw them before they saw him, and he had enough time to grab the Child and head for the ship. They didn’t see him until he’d already slipped past them. He heard a shout, one of them calling out to the others, and Corin made a break for it. Blaster fire was shot in his direction, and he ducked down as he ran, curling himself around the Child protectively. He dashed around a corner, just barely missing a shot to the head, and sped up as the Razor Crest came into view. 

They reached the ship and Corin took out his blaster, firing off some shots while the ramp lowered. A shot bounced off his right pauldron just as the ramp touched the ground, and then he was running up it. 

Din wasn’t on the ship. He’d been meeting with a client and had asked Corin to watch the Child. He wasn’t expected back for a half-hour. He wasn’t going to save them. 

Corin hesitated to bring up the ramp, desperate hope choking him. Wishing for just a little good luck. 

But the sight of a heavy artillery weapon being hauled into view crushed it. As the ramp closed off his view of the town, Corin whispered through the pain in his chest;

“I’m sorry.”

As soon as the ramp closed, Corin was racing up to the cockpit. He secured the Child in their basket, and sat in the pilot seat, beginning the startup sequence. 

When he’d first met his Mandalorian, Corin had been next to useless as a pilot and even worse at navigation. But something had changed after Corin had started learning Mando’a, and one day Din had sat him down in the pilot seat and began teaching him everything he needed to know about piloting the Razor Crest. And it was this knowledge he called upon as he heard shot after shot impacting the hull of the ship. They were surrounded, their enemy had heavy artillery, and Din didn't know to come save them. 

So even though it went against everything inside of him, Corin slowly pushed forward the thrust lever and took off. 

Corin didn't know how long it’d been when he finally put the Crest on autopilot and thought about what happened. He'd initially thought to go to another part of the planet, hunker down for a bit before heading back for Din. But he didn't know what resources the people after them had, didn't know if they could have easily followed him or not. The risk had been too great. Corin sat back in the pilot seat, nearly alone in a ship he’d never flown in without Din, and cried. 

He felt a tug on his leg and blinked past his tears to see the Child. They cooed up at him sadly, and he picked them up, clutching them to his chest as he sobbed. 

The chances were, Din was fine. They'd had tracking fobs; he wouldn't have gotten past them if they're eyes hadn't been so glued to them. So they'd been after the child. There was the possibility that they'd gotten to the Mandalorian, but since the Child had been with Corin, the chance was slim. But now he was stranded there, while Corin and the Child were out in space. 

And they had no way to communicate with each other. 

Corin had never felt the sting of bad luck so sharply.


	2. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din loves his family and will stop at nothing to reunite them.
> 
> Otherwise known as, Mandalorians are terrifying and should not be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I had most of this written like, two days after I posted the first chapter, but executive dysfunction got in the way. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! I smile like a fool every time I get the emails.
> 
> Shout out to Fox (Spacefoxen) and novaed (novaori), their recent update on their fic Let Me Adore You is what kicked me into finishing this chapter. Their series Cheirophilia is so good, you should seriously check it out if you haven't already! (Links will be in the end notes).

The Mandalorian’s meeting with a prospective client was interrupted by blaster fire. 

It wasn't close. Normally he wouldn't give it more than a passing thought, but his normal has been different for a while now. 

Now Din had a kid to think about. And a partner that was currently watching said kid. So now his normal was this: He didn’t spare time for pleasantries. He was off, running towards the sound of blaster fire before the client even stopped speaking. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he realized it was near the Razor Crest. 

He sped up, running through alleys to avoid the crowds, anything that would get him there faster. He’s too far away, they're already on top of the Crest, he's not fast enough-

Din stumbled to a halt, slamming up against a building he hadn't seen; his gaze had been trained on the ship heading for the atmosphere. 

The Razor Crest had taken off, and he wasn't on board.

Din knew that Corin and the Child had been on board the Crest. If he took a breath and thought about it, he could list every reason why he knew that's where they were but for now, he just knew. 

He also knew Corin wouldn't leave him here unless he had no choice. He didn't value his own life (and that caused a pain, an ache in Din’s chest every time he thought about it), at least not enough to force him to take the Crest and the Child and leave Din stranded here. So he was protecting the kid. 

But Corin was resourceful. He was no Mandalorian, but it’d be doing him an injustice to say he was just a disgraced Stormtrooper. He knew what he was doing in a fight, and the odds must have been stacked against him to force him to leave on the Crest. 

All of this meant two things: he had to think before he ran into this fight, and he had some people to take care of. 

Scouting out the situation, he quickly saw why Corin had fled with the kid. There were mercenaries everywhere, and every single one of them had tracking fobs. This had been a calculated attack. The more of them he saw, the more he suspected they'd just surrounded the town and closed in on Corin and the kid with their fobs. Not a very clever strategy, but just simple enough to work. 

Thank the stars it hadn't. 

Once he gets to where the Razor Crest had been parked, he immediately sees why Corin took off. Heavy artillery. Against normal blasters he could have waited, perhaps long enough for Din to get there. But he couldn’t have held out against that.

The only thing keeping him from losing himself with worry is that brief look he’d gotten of the Crest when it was taking off. There hadn't been any damage he could see; no trails of smoke, no stutter in the engines, no carbon scoring on the hull. 

But that didn't mean Corin wasn't hurt. 

But he had the kid with him. The Child would heal him, would insist on it.

But what if the Child was hurt? 

Din forced himself to take a moment to breathe. All that meant for him right now, at this moment, was he needed to deal with these mercenaries fast. The sooner they were taken care of, the sooner he could come up with a plan. 

Once he could breathe again, once the worry and panic wasn’t overwhelming him anymore, he got to work. 

The mercenaries were- well they weren’t easy to take down, but it was obvious they weren’t used to working in a group. It was all too easy to pick them off one by one, with the rest of the group none the wiser. 

Eventually, once he’d made his way back around to where the Razor Crest had been, he found something he’d missed before. There were mercenaries milling around a group of ships. One ship, in particular, had a lot of activity and he recognized it as one often used by smugglers who were known for their speed. 

They were going after them. 

The Mandalorian didn’t waste any time. This is the last group, so he goes in guns blazing. They’re skilled, there’s no denying it, but in the end, their inability to work as a group is their downfall. It's not long before he's standing among the fallen mercenaries with one squirming under his boot, and his hand wrapped around the throat of another. 

”Where are they?” he asked, squeezing the mercenary’s throat harder when he seemed disinclined to answer. 

”I-I don't know! I don't know!” The mercenary whimpered in fear as he shook him roughly. That answer wasn't good enough. ”They took off in the ship! We were gonna f-follow, with the fobs-” 

The Mandalorian interrupted. ”Were they hurt?” he demanded. The mercenary looked confused (and still pants shittingly terrified), but a menacing sound and a raised fist cleared things up. 

”No!” he squealed. ”They weren't hurt! One shot landed-” he squeaked as the Mandalorian lifted him until he was on his toes. ”It bounced off his armor! Please, I swear, I-” 

He didn't finish his sentence. With a quick move, the man fell to the ground and joined his colleagues. Then, the Mandalorian slowly turned his attention to the man under his foot. 

The mercenary quickly held up his hands in surrender, letting go of the grip he’d had on the boot holding him down. ”Anything you want to know, I'll tell you,” he said quickly as he finally stilled, realizing he's no match for the whipcord binding his legs or the Mandalorian pinning him to the ground. 

”How were you going to find them?” he asked. The bound mercenary replied quickly.

”There’s a fob adaptor on the navigation system,” he says, pointing to the ship they'd been preparing. The Mandalorian followed the gesture and then turned back. 

”How many of you?”

”Six- ahHhh” the mercenary cried out as the Mandalorian slowly stepped on his chest. ”32! 33 counting me!” The Mandalorian eased off, and the bound mercenary gasped. Both in pain and for breath. 

“Who hired you?” He demanded. When the mercenary hesitated to answer, the Mandalorian moved to persuade him. He flinched back, cowering. 

“No no, please! It was some old Imperial guy! Came to us with a Death Trooper squad, gave this long speech about common interests before killing a few that didn’t buy it. We took the job, we didn’t have a-“ the mercenary fell abruptly silent as Mandalorian cut him off with a swift move. He retracted his whipcord from the fallen mercenary before making his way to their ship. 

He had a family to find.

Din started up the ship, familiarizing himself with the controls as he did his preflight checklist. The controls were mostly standard, barring a few - modifications, but they were easy enough to adjust to. He only hoped he wouldn't have to for long.

He connected the tracking fob he’d snatched up to the navigation system, sighing in a small amount of relief when fast-changing coordinates appeared. Corin was smart and capable, but navigation was new to him. Everything he’d learned had been from Din, and he knew his own tricks. It shouldn't be difficult to catch up and meet him on the next planet. 

With a sigh and a roll of his shoulders, Din took off. With any luck, he'd be back on his ship with his family in two days. 

”I’m coming for you Corin,” He said into the empty cockpit. ”Please be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you noticed, but I tried to keep the violence vague. I'll leave it up to you whether those mercenaries are dead or unconscious. A case could be made for both. I'm adding a rating, Teen for the canon typical violence. If you think that should be changed let me know.
> 
> You don't have to be shy about letting me know about any spelling/grammatical/etc. errors you come across, or any painfully awkward sentences. In fact, please let me know! 
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you and I hope you all have wonderful days/evenings/nights, you deserve it.
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Cheirophilia: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575679
> 
> Let Me Adore You: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282306/chapters/53213902


End file.
